1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for and method of treating hydrocarbon contaminated water utilizing a hydrocarbon absorption media disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/227,654 herein incorporated by reference. The apparatus and method of the present invention results in an almost maintenance-free way of substantially removing hydrocarbons from water having sheen found in parking lots, and a preferred embodiment is adapted to prevent and contain hydrocarbon spills in containment areas for electrical transformers or oil tanks.
2. Description of Related Art
Parking lots are coming under increasing scrutiny as sources of hydrocarbon contamination since automobile vehicles leaking fuel or oil mix with rain or storm water resulting in water having sheen which is discharged into streams and ground water. The difficulty is not just handling the hydrocarbons, but separating it efficiently and economically from a large quantity of water. Parking lots pose additional problems not found in other situations of hydrocarbon contamination. The large open spaces usually garner debris such as leaves, sticks and other fairly large objects in addition to sediment. Debris and sediment would clog any passive device used in filtering and removing the hydrocarbons and would likely create standing pools of water in the parking lot. Thus, it would be desirable to first filter out the debris and sediment prior to treating the hydrocarbon contaminated water such that the apparatus does not clog. Furthermore, given the potentially large amounts of debris and sediment found in a parking lot, it would also be desirable to have a device which allows easy access in removing the captured debris.
Another area of hydrocarbon contamination which has proven difficult in managing are containment areas for electrical transformers, oil tanks and other large sources of hydrocarbons. Usually, the problems are similar to those of parking lots, e.g., debris and sediment clogging any hydrocarbon filtration device. However, the danger occurs when there is a spill which may leak several thousand gallons of oil or other hydrocarbons into the environment and cause a fire hazard. Although the containment area may be sufficient to contain the spill, in the event of fire, many containment areas also have deluge systems which automatically start dousing the area with large amounts of water in an attempt to control or put out the fire. In these situations, a passive device to remove minor hydrocarbon contamination is no longer useful; agents used to absorb hydrocarbons which solidify upon absorption would clog any means of discharge and with the deluge system continuously pumping more water into the containment area, the containment area is no longer able to contain such a large volume of water. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a containment area which provides both passive means of filtration and removal of hydrocarbons and which, in the event of a fire, would provide a bypass system to control the volume of liquid within the containment area.
Bearing in mind the problems and deficiencies of the prior art, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for and method of passive treatment of hydrocarbon contaminated water wherein the hydrocarbon contaminated water is rendered substantially hydrocarbon-free for discharge into a stream or ground water.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for and method of substantially containing a hydrocarbon spill in a containment area for electrical transformers, oil tanks or other sources of hydrocarbons to prevent discharge of hydrocarbons into the environment while maintaining a bypass system in the event of an overload of hydrocarbon contaminated water.
Still other objects and advantages of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part be apparent from the specification.
The above and other objects and advantages, which will be apparent to one of skill in the art, are achieved in the present invention which is directed to, in a first aspect, an apparatus for treating hydrocarbon contaminated water comprising: a housing; a filtration compartment within the housing having a means for filtering out sediment and debris; and a treatment compartment located below the filtration compartment within the housing containing a hydrocarbon absorption media adapted to absorb hydrocarbons such that hydrocarbon contaminated water flowing from the filtration compartment into the treatment compartment is rendered substantially hydrocarbon-free.
The means for filtering out sediment and debris may comprise at least one porous tube extending from a top surface of the housing into the filtration compartment; or a non-porous tube extending from a top surface of the housing into the filtration compartment having one or more openings located adjacent the top surface of the housing, and further including a porous tube disposed within the non-porous tube extending from the top surface of the housing; or a plurality of porous tubes extending from a bottom surface of the filtration compartment, the plurality of porous tubes having a closed end adjacent a top portion of the housing adapted to permit flow of hydrocarbon contaminated water into the filtration compartment to trap sediment and debris prior to entering the treatment compartment for absorption of hydrocarbons.
Preferably, the hydrocarbon absorption media comprises: a polymeric absorbent comprising a material selected from the group consisting of styrene, pentadiene, cyclopentadiene, butylene, ethylene, isoprene, butadiene, propylene and mixtures thereof; and a filtration enabler intimately mixed with the polymeric absorbent. The hydrocarbon absorption media may further include a hydrocarbon solubilizing media disposed thereover.
Preferably, the filtration compartment is a cartridge disposed within the housing above the treatment compartment.
The current aspect of this invention may further include an outer housing wherein the housing and the compartments are disposed within the outer housing. A gasket may be included to provide a liquid-tight seal around the housing when the housing and compartments are placed in the outer housing. The outer housing embodiment may further include a means for preventing back wash of any liquid into the treatment compartment while allowing hydrocarbon-free water to flow from the treatment compartment; and a gasket adapted to provide a liquid-tight seal around the housing when the apparatus is placed in a drain. Preferably, a means for melting snow and ice may also be incorporated within the filtration compartment such that snow and ice does not hinder the flow of liquid during extreme weather conditions. A pre-filter may be removably attached to a top surface of the housing.
Preferably, the treatment compartment is a cartridge disposed within the housing containing a hydrocarbon absorption media for absorbing hydrocarbons comprising: a polymeric absorbent comprising a material selected from the group consisting of styrene, pentadiene, cyclopentadiene, butylene, ethylene, isoprene, butadiene, propylene and mixtures thereof; and a filtration enabler intimately mixed with the polymeric absorbent. Preferably, a porous layer is disposed over the hydrocarbon absorption media. A bed of hydrocarbon solubilizng media may be disposed over the hydrocarbon absorption media in the cartridge.
In a second aspect, the present invention is directed to an apparatus for treating hydrocarbon contaminated water comprising: a housing; a filtration compartment within the housing for filtering out sediment and debris; at least one porous tube within the filtration compartment; a treatment compartment located below the filtration compartment within the housing containing a hydrocarbon absorption media adapted to absorb hydrocarbons from the hydrocarbon contaminated water rendering any water flowing from the treatment compartment substantially hydrocarbon-free.
Preferably, the at least one porous tube has a closed end adjacent a top portion of the housing such that hydrocarbon contaminated water entering from the top portion of the housing into the filtration compartment may be directed into the treatment compartment by passing through porous walls of the at least one porous tube such that any debris or sediment is filtered by the at least one porous tube. Alternatively, the at least one porous tube has a closed end adjacent the treatment compartment such that hydrocarbon contaminated water entering from a top portion of the housing is directed into the treatment compartment by passing through interior walls of the at least one porous tube such that any debris may be captured within the at least one porous tube. Preferably, filter floss is tucked into the at least one porous tube to further aid in filtering sediment and debris from hydrocarbon contaminated water entering the treatment compartment. The current aspect may further include an outer housing and a gasket adapted to provide a liquid-tight seal around the outer housing when the apparatus is placed in a drain. The housing and the compartments may be disposed within the outer housing wherein a gasket surrounding the housing may be used to provide a liquid-tight seal around the housing. A means for melting snow and ice may be incorporated into the filtration compartment such that the flow of liquid is not hindered during extreme weather conditions. A pre-filter may be removably attached to a top surface of the housing.
In a third aspect, the present invention is directed to an apparatus for treating hydrocarbon contaminated water comprising: an outer housing; an inner housing disposed within the outer housing; a filtration compartment within the inner housing for filtering out sediment and debris comprising a non-porous tube extending from a top inner surface of the inner housing into the filtration compartment having at least one opening adjacent a top portion of the filtration compartment, and a porous tube disposed within the non-porous tube, the non-porous tube having a length greater than the porous tube; and a treatment compartment located below the filtration compartment within the inner housing containing a hydrocarbon absorption media adapted to absorb hydrocarbons from the hydrocarbon contaminated water rendering any water flowing from the treatment compartment substantially hydrocarbon-free.
Filter floss may be inserted into the porous tube to further aid in filtering debris and sediment. A gasket adapted to provide a liquid-tight seal around the outer housing when the apparatus is placed in a drain may also be included. A pre-filter may be removably attached to a top surface of the housing.
In a fourth aspect, the present invention is directed to an apparatus for treating hydrocarbon contaminated water comprising: a housing; a filtration compartment within the housing; a plurality of porous tubes extending from a bottom surface of the filtration compartment, the plurality of porous tubes having a closed end; a treatment compartment located below the filtration compartment within the housing containing a hydrocarbon absorption media adapted to absorb hydrocarbons from the hydrocarbon contaminated water rendering any water flowing from the treatment compartment substantially hydrocarbon-free; and a gasket adapted to provide a liquid-tight seal around the housing.
Preferably, the plurality of porous tubes are adapted to substantially trap sediment and debris in the hydrocarbon contaminated water while permitting flow of the water into the treatment compartment. A means for melting snow and ice may be incorporated within the filtration compartment such that liquid flow is not hindered during extreme weather conditions.
In a fifth aspect, the present invention is directed to an apparatus for treating hydrocarbon contaminated water while capable of containing a hydrocarbon spill comprising: a housing adapted to be inserted into a drainage opening; a gasket disposed around the housing to provide a liquid-tight seal between the housing and the drainage opening; a filtration compartment disposed within the housing; a treatment compartment disposed within the housing beneath the filtration compartment containing a hydrocarbon absorption media adapted to absorb hydrocarbons from the hydrocarbon contaminated water rendering any water flowing from the treatment compartment substantially hydrocarbon-free; and a drainage pipe extending through the housing, the filtration compartment and the treatment compartment having a valve located at a first end of the drainage pipe. Preferably, the valve located at a first end of the drainage pipe is remotely operated. The current aspect may include a means for melting snow and ice within the filtration compartment such that liquid flow is not hindered during extreme weather conditions.
In a sixth aspect, the present invention is directed to a containment system for hydrocarbon spills comprising: a walled containment area; a drain opening within the walled containment area; a hydrocarbon filtration system set within the drain opening comprising a housing adapted to be inserted into the drain opening, a gasket disposed around the housing to provide a liquid-tight seal between the housing and the drain opening, a filtration compartment disposed within the housing, a treatment compartment disposed within the housing beneath the filtration compartment containing a hydrocarbon absorption media adapted to absorb hydrocarbons from the hydrocarbon contaminated water rendering any water flowing from the treatment compartment substantially hydrocarbon-free and adapted to form a plug when overloaded with hydrocarbons; and a drainage system adapted to evacuate the walled containment area comprising a drainage pipe having a valve at one end, the pipe extending through the hydrocarbon filtration system, a holding tank located at an other end of the drainage pipe, and a pump for evacuating the walled containment area of an excessive amount of hydrocarbon spill.
The drainage system of the containment system may further include an expandable, temporary holding tank connected to the holding tank such that an excessive amount of hydrocarbon spill may be pumped from the holding tank to the expandable, temporary holding tank. Preferably, the valve of the drainage system is remotely operated outside of the walled containment area.
In a seventh aspect, the present invention is directed to a method of filtering hydrocarbon contaminated water in an area having a drain opening comprising the steps of: providing a filtration device for inserting into the drain opening comprising a housing, a filtration compartment within the housing comprising at least one porous tube extending from a top inner surface of the housing into the filtration compartment, and a treatment compartment located below the filtration compartment within the housing containing a hydrocarbon absorption media adapted to absorb hydrocarbons comprising a material selected from the group consisting of styrene, pentadiene, cyclopentadiene, butylene, ethylene, isoprene, butadiene, propylene and mixtures thereof, and a filtration enabler; contacting the hydrocarbon contaminated water to the filtration device; filtering debris from the hydrocarbon contaminated water when the hydrocarbon contaminated water passes through the filtering compartment of the filtration device; and removing hydrocarbons in the hydrocarbon contaminated water when the hydrocarbon contaminated water passes through the treatment compartment of the filtration device such that hydrocarbon contaminated water flowing from the treatment compartment is rendered substantially hydrocarbon-free.
Preferably, the step of providing a filtration device comprises providing a filtration device further including a pre-filter. During the step of removing hydrocarbons in the hydrocarbon contaminated water, an excessive amount of hydrocarbons causes the hydrocarbon absorption media in the treatment compartment to form a plug sealing off and containing the hydrocarbon contaminated water.
In an eighth aspect, the present invention is directed to a method of filtering hydrocarbon contaminated water in an area having a drain opening comprising the steps of: providing a filtration device for insertion into the drain opening comprising a housing, a filtration compartment within the housing comprising a non-porous tube extending from a top surface of the housing into the filtration compartment having one or more openings located adjacent the top surface of the housing, and further including a porous tube disposed within the non-porous tube extending from the top surface of the housing, and a treatment compartment located below the filtration compartment within the housing containing a hydrocarbon absorption media adapted to absorb hydrocarbons comprising a material selected from the group consisting of styrene, pentadiene, cyclopentadiene, butylene, ethylene, isoprene, butadiene, propylene and mixtures thereof, and a filtration enabler; contacting the hydrocarbon contaminated water to the filtration device; filtering debris from the hydrocarbon contaminated water when the hydrocarbon contaminated water passes through the filtering compartment of the filtration device; and removing hydrocarbons in the hydrocarbon contaminated water when the hydrocarbon contaminated water passes through the treatment compartment of the filtration device such that hydrocarbon contaminated water flowing from the treatment compartment is rendered substantially hydrocarbon-free.
In a ninth aspect, the present invention is directed to a method of filtering hydrocarbon contaminated water in an area having a drain opening comprising the steps of: providing a filtration device for inserting into the drain opening comprising a housing, a filtration compartment within the housing comprising a plurality of porous tubes extending from a bottom surface of the filtration compartment, the plurality of porous tubes having a closed end adjacent a top portion of the housing adapted to permit flow of hydrocarbon contaminated water into the filtration compartment to trap sediment and debris prior to entering the treatment compartment for absorption of hydrocarbons, and a treatment compartment located below the filtration compartment within the housing containing a hydrocarbon absorption media adapted to absorb hydrocarbons comprising a material selected from the group consisting of styrene, pentadiene, cyclopentadiene, butylene, ethylene, isoprene, butadiene, propylene and mixtures thereof, and a filtration enabler; contacting the hydrocarbon contaminated water to the filtration device; filtering debris from the hydrocarbon contaminated water when the hydrocarbon contaminated water passes through the filtering compartment of the filtration device; and removing hydrocarbons in the hydrocarbon contaminated water when the hydrocarbon contaminated water passes through the treatment compartment of the filtration device such that hydrocarbon contaminated water flowing from the treatment compartment is rendered substantially hydrocarbon-free.
In a tenth aspect, the present invention is directed to a method of containing a hydrocarbon spill comprising the steps of: providing a walled containment area having a drainage opening surrounding a hydrocarbon source; inserting a hydrocarbon treatment device in the drainage opening comprising a housing adapted to be inserted into the drain opening, a gasket disposed around the housing to provide a liquid-tight seal between the housing and the drain opening, a filtration compartment disposed within the housing having a means for filtering out sediment and debris, a treatment compartment disposed within the housing beneath the filtration compartment containing a hydrocarbon absorption media adapted to absorb hydrocarbons from the hydrocarbon contaminated water rendering any water flowing from the treatment compartment substantially hydrocarbon-free, and a drainage system adapted to evacuate the walled containment area having a drainage pipe with a valve at one end, the pipe extending through the hydrocarbon treatment device, a holding tank located at an other end of the drainage pipe, and a pump for evacuating the walled containment area of an excess hydrocarbon spill via the drainage pipe; draining any liquid within the walled containment area through the hydrocarbon treatment device such that liquid flowing from the treatment compartment is rendered substantially hydrocarbon-free; and opening the valve of the drainage system when excess hydrocarbon contaminated water is present; pumping excess hydrocarbon contaminated water from the walled containment area prior to the excess hydrocarbon contaminated water over-flowing from the walled containment area.
In an eleventh, and final aspect, the present invention is directed to a method of removing sediment from hydrocarbon contaminated water using a pre-filter; filtering debris and sediment from hydrocarbon contaminated water to produce a filtered hydrocarbon contaminated water; treating the filtered hydrocarbon contaminated water with a hydrocarbon absorption media comprising a polymeric blend and a filtration enabler; and removing substantially all hydrocarbons present in the filtered hydrocarbon contaminated water such that clarified water may be released into a surrounding environment.